Favour BCXBUTCH
by chanyeowa
Summary: Buttercup feels she is nothing compared to her two sisters. At one of the house parties of her sisters, she bumps into someone who she'd never think she would have spoke to ever again. Insecure, Awkward, and Hopeless, Buttercup accepts his favour. (BCXBUTCH) REWRITTEN AND EDITED.


**I've edited and fixed up this story, the first time it turned out completely horrible and hard to read. Apologies readers, hopefully you can read the story better now. :)**

* * *

 _ **Buttercup**_

"I let out a long sigh, looking at the mirror in front of me. My refection consisted a pale 18 year old girl, who's choppy midnight hair was barely reaching the tips of her shoulders. Her pink lips were curled into a deep frown, and her green eyes full of a sense of disgust.

"Ew," I breathed out, pressing a hand to my cheek as my eyes furrowed at my face. I had on a dark green dress, with frills on the bottom and a black jewel in the centre. My hair was slightly curled, but that was natural. It grew into waves the past few years, and I kept cutting it off. Long hair didn't suit me.

I hated the way I looked. You'd think that I, Buttercup Utonium wouldn't give a damn. I didn't at first, until people started talking. The Power puff girls had grown into beautiful woman, well, except for me. I was the opposite.

Bubbles had golden hair which now reached the mid part of her back, and her big blue eyes sparkled brightly as she flew through Townsville. I knew tons of boys had crushes on her, it was only natural. She had perfect sun kissed skin and a cute height, one which boys could wrap their arms around and secretly squeal at her cuteness. Being on the cheer team also added a point for her.

My older sister Blossom wasn't as adorable, but rather lady like and had some sort of charm. I guess it was the way her lips plumped while she was thinking, or her cotton candy pink eyes which caught your breathe. Her hair was waist long, in rich auburn waves as she walked through the halls. She was the tallest amongst all three of us, only an inch taller than me and 3 inches less than Bubbles.

Both of my sisters were the talk of the town, known as the most beautiful in Townsville. Me? Well I was more like the awkward sibling next to them. While they won beauty pageants, I stood backstage rubbing my cool hands together and throwing on the hood of my over sized hoodie.

Blossom was smart, and Bubbles was too sweet to be considered 'dumb'. I was considered 'scary' and someone nobody wanted to mess with. Sure I enjoyed having the title, but I sometimes felt like becoming like my sisters too. I soon couldn't bare hearing the whispers behind my back of how crappy I look next to my sisters, and shut myself out.

I ran away from home, into the forest of Townsville. I stayed there for almost a week, freezing my butt off. But soon enough, they found me. My sister Blossom gave me a whole lecture about why I made a stupid choice to run away, while Bubbles cried about being worried. I finally broke, telling them I was tired of being treated like trash. Of course, they both gasped and rushed to comfort me.

 _It didn't help, though._

I came back to society, only this time I was quieter than ever. While my sisters partied on the dance floor, I stood in the corner playing with my hands. People invited me to dance, surprisingly, but I denied. I felt like trash compared to them.

I wasn't worth the time.

Blossom once tried to take me to the doctor, to see if they could help me. _Ha!_ She thought I was going mental! "Buttercup! The party's started!" I hear my older sister Blossom call from downstairs.

Ah, the party. Today was our house party, while Professor left for Hawaii. Of course he knew about it, because Blossom would never do such a 'horrid' thing like not tell our father. So basically most of the people we knew were invited, and they all came. Who wouldn't? This is the Power puff Girls' party!

I stepped downstairs, awkwardly playing with the bottom hem of my dress as I looked around the room. Dresses weren't my thing, in fact I despised the idea of wearing them. But I had lost to a game of chess to Blossom, she had won fair and square.

Licking my slightly dry lips, I catch my older sister speaking to her other intelligent friends. Her boyfriend mustn't be here yet I guess. Yes, after a few years of fixing things up, the Rowdy Ruff boys had managed to gain a positive relationship with us. Blossom and Brick had begun to date about a year ago, and so had the two blondes.

Don't expect me to tell you that I ended up with my counterpart. It's not like that at all.

Butch, the twitching 5 year old who I spend years punching his face in, had grown up to blend in with the populars. Along with my two sisters and his brothers, they were like a cool little squad everyone adored. I was in that group too, only I didn't show up most of the time. That stuff made me feel uncomfortable. I never learned to get along well with the Rowdy's, I only avoided them.

For years I hadn't even spoke a word to my counterpart. We were two different people in two different lives, if that isn't ironic enough.

My two sisters though, they chattered and spent so much time with them, it was almost as if they never had been enemies.

"Buttercup! Over here!" I here my younger sister yell, and I turn to see her next to her blue eyed boyfriend.

Ah, speak of the devils.

"Hey," I muttered, as Bubbles grinned brightly at me. Boomer throughs me an acknowledging glance, offering a friendly smile. He wasn't that bad, I manage to speak to him sometimes.

"Hey Buttercup," He says, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

I nod in response, awkwardly managing a small smile. Then, I drop it as if I had just sinned. My smile looked horrible.

"You look beautiful!" Bubbles gushed, clapping her hands together happily. I offered a fake smile, one which my face hurt. That was the biggest lie.

"Stop it," I told her, and he eyes flashed with a sense of worry. She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sudden stern look.

"I'm serious,"

It almost caught me off guard, _almost made me believe_. Looking away from her, I step back.

"Well, you two have fun. I'll be around here if you need me." I tell them quickly, heading away. I could feel their eyes on my back, as my cheeks flooded with a pink shade. Brick had managed to find Blossom in the crowd too, and I sighed in relief.

As long as both my sisters were busy, I could escape this party and get some fresh air.

On the way to the door, I bump into somebody. Staggering back, my eyes fall onto a boy. Phew, only a boy.

Girls were worse. Girls made me feel pathetic and worthless. I hated the judging looks they gave me as they rose their perfect eyebrows and then smiled mischievously with their (way better looking than mine) faces.

Boys were also danger, but they didn't judge as hard.

But this boy seemed to catch my attention. This wasn't another one of Blossom and Bubbles' friends, this was a boy who I had been giving bruises to since the age of five.

Butch looked down at me, a confused look lingering over his face as he took in my prescence. I gulped, avoiding his gaze as I rubbed my slightly cold arms. He was drunk, he probably was.

My green eyed counterpart was a party animal, once which was invited to every party of the year. He was wild and crazy, but was someone who every female in Townsville fancied. Him and both his brothers actually.

How come my counterpart managed to look perfect while I looked bad?

Realizing that with the loud music blasting through the speakers and the two of us just standing there silently was awkward, I stepped past him and made my way to the door way until a hand stopped me.

I turn to see Blossom, who gave me a look of disappointment. "Buttercup," She said softly, her boyfriend behind. My eyes flickered to Brick, who frowned slightly along with his girlfriend. They were so alike it scared me. Butch also stood next to him, giving me a look of confusion.

""Blossom, go back and party" I plead her, and she shakes her head.

"I told you to stay at the party, not run away again. I'm only going to party if your going to dance with me." She told me as I sighed.

"I can't dance." I put out simply.

Her lips turned into a light scowl.

"Stop lying. I know you indeed can."

"Well, not in a dress."

She wasn't having any of my excuses, as she began to pull me through the room. I protested, trying to rip my arm away from her, but she held on like her life depended on it. Finally, I managed to pull away.

"Blossom I don't want to dance! I don't want to party or drink or anything!" I yelled at her, and luckily nobody heard due to the deafening music.

"You have to come to the crowd Buttercup! No body is judging you here, your beautiful just the way you are!" My sister yelled over the blasting music. I shook my head, making her roll her eyes.

"Fine, then at least stay at the party. Don't leave the room."

I would have argued, but the look she gave me caused slight shivers to cascade down my back. I gave in, stomping over to the foods table.

I took a bite off the pastry in my hand, chewing it as I looked at all the dancing teens in disgust. Ugh, it looked like a club. An inside part of me wanted to run in there and dance so hard that I'd drop to the floor, but I kept myself from doing that. People would judge, people would laugh. Grabbing a cup from the table, I gulp down the sizzling liquid and slightly grimace.

I could see Blossom and Brick dancing hard on the dance floor, making me scoff. They were known as the 'smart' couple, seeing they both had the highest IQ and marks in the school, but look here. They're grinding on each other as if they're Brute and Butch.

Boomer and Bubbles were too busy sucking each others faces off at the corner of the room, making me choke on the alcohol in my mouth.

 _This is why I hated parties._

Leaning my back against the wall, I lift my head up and shut my eyes. All of the music and cheers seemed to mute, as I fell into my own little world. A world where I was able to do whatever I wanted, without being judged.

"Psst,"

My eyes flash open.

I look over at my side to see rather familiar face really close to me. Stumbling away from them, I furrow my brows at the green eyed boy who blinked at me. I blinked back, not sure why I was seeing him at the moment. Shouldn't he be on the dance floor. I clear my throat,

"Yes?" I ask, avoiding his eyes as I focus on something else. Like his jawline.

I usually saw him around in the school hallways, he'd throw me a glance or two. It bothered me how I could feel him staring at the back of my head during class, or during gym. It felt like he was observing all of my flaws, which is what I hated about him. It felt like I was some sort of alien, he gave me weird looks.

"Hey," He started out, his mouth suddenly twisting into a frown as he tried to grasp my name. I guess he forgot the girl who he fought with every day. How sad.

Just as I was about to spit out my name in annoyance, he cut me off.

"Buttercup."

My mouth fell in slight surprise, seeing how he remembered. I don't think anyone really knew my name anymore, they just called me the third or 'Green'. Plus, the way he said it made me feel weird. I admit, I've never in my 18 years heard him say my name. Not even when we were younger. We would just straight jump into the fight, firing insults at each other.

 _Those were the days._

"I need your help." The words caught me off guard, pushing me into a world of confusion. Why, was this boy talking to me? And two, why so suddenly asking me for a favour. He must be seriously drunk.

"What?" I ask, after a moment of silence.

His mouth curves into a smirk, one which showed the bad boy he was and the charm he had on the female population.

"See her? You know her right?" He pointed over to the girl on the dance floor.

"Yeah, your slut of a girlfriend." I stated simply, watching Brute do inappropriate moves on the dance floor with her friends and sisters.

From beside me, I hear Butch let out a weird noise, as if slightly offended. Meh, who cares?

"Besides the fact that you just called her a slut, I'll continue." He told me, suddenly making me angry. I turn to him in a speed so fast, almost making him dizzy. "What?" I snap, already done with his talking.

I wasn't a social person. My conversations with people besides my sisters only lated to about 30 seconds, this was the longest one yet.

"She's currently acting a bit, um..ungirlfriend-like. I was hoping you could help me realize what she's missing."

I practically choked on the thick air around us. Was he serious?!

"Your trying to get me into your drama?" I ask in a dead panned voice, and he stood there shocked for some reason.

"So that's how your voice sounds like..." He whispered to himself silently, making me blush. Crap, I don't too much so people do get surprised if I say more than two words.

"I don't want to get into your business." I finish, walking past him but he grabs me by the wrist. My body freezes, and my eyes turn into slits.

Nobody has ever touched me besides my sisters. _This was all happening so fast, first everything after 5 years_.

"Please, all you have to do is one thing." I hear his husky voice say from behind, and immediately sweat broke out on my forehead. I turn around to look at him, his dark green eyes reflecting in the dance lights.

I shouldn't do this, I can't just agree. I hadn't talked to my counterpart since I was 8, and all of a sudden he was here speaking to me as if he actually knew me. _Me, Buttercup Utonium._

He hadn't even started off with a 'how are you?' or 'I haven't spoken to you since you last broke my arm'. No, he started off my asking me for a favour. What a jerk.

"And what would that be?" I ask, narrowing my green eyes at him. His eyes flicker back to his girlfriend before a slow smirk creeps onto his face.

"You have to dance with me."

The words shattered me, leaving me breathless. A boy just asked me to dance with him, not just any boy, but one who I never thought I'd get to speak to. I didn't dance, not with Butch. Not with anybody.

"Why?"

"Becuase Brute said that she was tired of me. So I'll show her I've got girls at my feet-"

A cheat. He was trying to cheat on her with me. And he didn't even like me, no he only chose me to get revenge. This wasn't real, it was fake. He was a stupid jerk and a liar.

"You're trying to use me to get back with her?!" I demand, instantly making his eyes wide.

"No, no! I'm not using you- I mean I don't mean any harm to you I only want my girlfriend to-"

"Save it." I say, stepping away from him.

But then, a magnetic force stops me in my tracks. Almost as if it had pulled me back to him, thoughts rushed into my head. If I danced with him, then maybe people would consider me like my sisters. If I accepted this offer then my sister's wouldn't have to worry about my social life and leave me alone.

Or they'll be genuinely proud of me. Ha, proud of me becuase I danced with a guy. It's so sad that I can't manage to handle it.

"Fine."

He looks back at me in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I said...*sigh* fine."

"For a moment, he stood there in silence. His eyes scanned my body up and down, and I hug myself awkwardly as I look away. I shouldn't have wore this dress, f*ck Blossom and her stupid chess game.

"Alright then," He said, going back to his smirking self. He offered me a hand, and I hesitated to take it.

I look over to Brute, who was too busy twerking to notice her boyfriend had just planned revenge one her, and sigh. This was going to be a drama filled night. I wasn't ready to grab a hand of a popular and get into a fight with his equally popular girlfriend. I wasn't ready for the drama and screaming, hell, she'd probably raise a hand. She was Brute, a feisty and hot tempered b*tch who had nothing better to do but start fights.

But then again, I was Buttercup. Toughest out of the Power Puffs.

 _She had met her match._

I slid my small hand onto his, and immediately felt a rush of sparks within me. How weird. He dragged me to the dance floor, into the middle. Oh god, not the middle. That was where all the attention went, that was hell. I quickly step back, causing Butch to furrow his brows.

"Not the middle, please." I beg, biting my lip as I back away. I bump into a girl, who's too busy dancing to care.

"Hey, this is where Brute can see us. Come on," He says, grabbing my hand before I get a chance to oppose again. The music was so loud, my eardrums hurt. Butch slowly began to get into the beat, while I stood there like a rock.

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked, nudging me gently.

"I don't dance." I stated lamely, making him stop.

"You can't be serious. I brought you here to dance, not watch me instead. Come on, I know you can do it." Something about him made me want to hide in a hold forever, I couldn't seem to look at him in the eyes properly.

Sighing, he lifts up both my arms and places them on his shoulders. Then, he places both hands on my waist, sparking a cage of butterflies within me. He threw me a boyish grin as he began to dance, and I let out a long sigh.

"If you don't then I'll make a big scene."

"Like we won't make one after Brute comes to slice our throats off." I retort, rolling my eyes.

I decided to give in anyways, seeing how I had no other choice. I began to dance, avoiding his stare as my hips moved from side to side."Your surprisingly good," He said, smirking at me as his eyes observed my body.

I immediately felt insecure, but before I could stop dancing, his hand grabbed my back and pulled me closer. I felt his toned chest against mine, his body moving against mine as the loud music blasted through our ears. My face was heated up, it was even more hotter in the room than before. I took in the smell of his pinewood scent, mixed with mint as he danced with me.

I had never experienced this in my life.

I was almost enjoying the feeling of being in someone's arms, dancing happily as if there was no tomorrow. But then I realized this was fake. But this all felt so real, almost as if he was actually enjoying it.

I felt my eyes go slightly drowsy, and I shut my eyes. A faint smile was painted onto my face, as my head gently fell on the right side of his toned chest. My heart beat fast, a rush of excitement within me as I hear his heart jump quickly.

I was suddenly ripped away, almost falling on the floor. I blink, looking up to see an angry Brute glaring at us. She opened her mouth, and began screaming curses. Butch stood grinning. Grinning. What a total jerk.

I got back up onto my feet, realizing it was time for them to start their drama. I wipe away the dust off my dress and begin to head away. Suddenly, a hand snatches me and brings me back, and I look to meet Brute dead in the eyes. She glared at me harshly, before planting a loud slap onto my cheek.

The slap seemed to somehow stop the music, as everyone turned their attention onto us. I gulped, not really affected by the slap but by the attention.

"You!" She pointed her index finger at me, her nails done a black colour.

"You stupid b*tch!" She cursed, grabbing my hair. I stood there numbly, not sure what to do. Butch watched us slightly alarmed, seeing I didn't fight back. I hear yells and suddenly my two sisters come into view.

They pull me away from Brute's grip and check if I was okay. Then Blossom crossed her arms, stepping in front of me like a shield.

"What's the problem here?" She asked in her mature tone, as Butch's girlfriend raged.

"Your dumb b*tch of a sister just danced with my man!" She shrieked, making everyone gasp. They turn to me, eyes observing me carefully as I hesitantly tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

Bubbles smiles proudly, "So? She can dance with who ever she wants,"

I gave her an incredulous look, not sure how drunk she seriously was.

"TELL HER TO F*CK OFF!" Brute screamed, Butch coming to her aid. He rubbed the back of her head trying to calm her down, and I felt my jaw tighten in anger. He acted as if it totally wasn't his fault at all.

"You! You were dancing with another girl!" Brute yelled, pushing him over as she began punching his stone hard chest.

I step back, done with all of the eyes glaring at me. I hated this. I hated accepting Butch's offer.

"Buttercup-" Butch called out to me, making his girlfriend even more furious.

" _Buttercup?_ Buttercup?! You should be apologizing to me but instead your calling Buttercup?!" She yelled, pushing him harshly as she ran over to me and began to shake me by my shoulders back and forth.

"YOU F*CKING STUPID CUNT! HOW DARE YOU STEAL BUTCH AWAY FROM ME-" I felt like killing this b*tch. But I couldn't becuase I was the wrong one here. Whatever I did was considered a shame in everyone's eyes.

I hated being so weak. I was strong, but I was so weak.

"Brute!" Butch raised his voice, grabbing this banshee and pulling her away from me. But this girl wasn't done, instead she kept screaming and having a fit. I rubbed the scratch on my cheek which she gave me while digging her claws into my face.

"You were the one who was acting like a slut!" Butch exclaimed, causing everyone to gasp.

"What?" She spat out in total shock, as Butch glared at her angry. He was actually angry.

"I'm tired of you acting like you have no boyfriend and hitting on other guys while at the same time pretending to care about me. When I dance with girls, your furious. This is stupid, I'm done."

I thought he meant he was done with the conversation, but what he actually meant was:

"What? Don't tell me-"

"Yes. We're breaking up." He said, letting go of her.

I almost felt bad for the girl. Her face drained colour and she stood there lifeless. Everyone around us began to speak in hushed whispers, as Butch stepped near me. I backed away, not wanting to be part of this anymore. I just caused a break up. Oh no, this was bad. This was very bad.

"Buttercup-" Before he could approach me, I began to run away. I sped out of the room, ignoring the calls of Butch and my two sisters. I could hear Brute starting another tantrum, but luckily I managed to escape that.

I ran outside, and climbed up to the roof. No one would think I'd be here, they never found me in this place. I was alone.

Pulling off my necklace, I let out a long sigh. _Great job Buttercup, you just proved another reason why your a disgrace to the world._

I let out another one of my long sighs, rubbing my cold arms. The night was chilly, I should have brought a sweater out. My face stung a bit, from the scratch which Brute gave me. Great, another flaw to add onto my ugly face.

I felt like crap. Even more than usual actually. I felt horrible, evil almost. I wasn't a bad person, I wasn't trying to get into people's way. I seriously was only trying to be myself.

I suddenly hear the sounds of footsteps behind me, but that couldn't be possible. No body knew how to climb up here except for me and my sisters. It's probably them then.

I waited for Blossom's words and Bubbles' warm hug while she told me everything would be okay. But it never came.

Instead, the person sat next to me and stretched their legs out next to mine. I blinked, glancing at the long legs and the black skinny jeans. My eyes divert over to Butch, who sat staring at me. I almost had a heart attack, moving an inch away.

"Hey," He said.

I didn't want to speak to him.

"Hey,"

I hated myself for being so weird around him. Why can't my body control it's actions?

"I'm sorry." He told me, and I look back up at him in confusion.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Brute? Your practically cheated on her." I point out, and he shakes his head. The faint smell of him invades my nostrils, and I play with my hands. This was so awkward. I needed to punch something.

"She's annoying. I was getting tired of her anyways." He told me, and I let out a pathetic laugh.

"Then why not break up with her before? Why ask me to do the damage for you?" I ask, feeling my eyes burn. No, don't cry. For heavens sake please don't cry, that's the worst thing you could do right now.

"I'm sorry," He said once again.

I can't really believe me and my counterpart were even in a situation like this. He passed by me with no hesitation all the other days, he gave me small glances but never talked to me. We were complete strangers, but now he was talking to me. Too much for a day.

"Buttercup-"

"What?" I asked in a whisper, trying to keep in my tears. I hated my life, I really did.

"Why are you hiding your face? Look at me," he said, grabbing my face in his hands and making me look at him. I immediately tensed up.

"Stop, just please leave." I begged, but he didn't let go.

"Look at me." He said sternly. What? Was the Rowdy Ruff ordering me now?

"What is it Butch?! Just leave me-"

I didn't get a chance to breathe any more words after he pressed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened, the taste of mint attacking my taste buds. I felt sparks fly within me, as I sat there numb while his mouth moved against mine.

What was he even-

He pulls back, his jade eyes full of more emotion now. No, he couldn't have kissed me. This was social suicide for him; he couldn't kiss Buttercup Utonium!

 _But then again, who's watching?_

"Butch!" I exclaim, my cheeks red. I quickly hide my face in my hands, as he sits there silently. Then slowly, he pulls my hands away from my face. I look up at him as he intensely stares into my orbs. You couldn't cut the tension with a knife.

"You're beautiful."

I was left completely dumbfounded by what he just said, unable to process it clearly. It was just so random. Why would he just say that out of the blue?

"You're so insecure Buttercup. Ever since I seen you in middle school, you've been distant and shut out of the world. You keep yourself under your hood and don't dare speak a word. That's not the puff I know. The Puff I knew was once brave and fierce, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. What happened?"

He was right, I wasn't the old Buttercup anymore. I wasn't tough and strong, I was weak and fragile. Words broke me more than punches, people scared me more than monsters. I wasn't the tough little girl no more.

My mouth moved on it's own, but my brain was still in shock.

"Life happened."

"But you weren't like this. I couldn't even talk to you, because you acted so different. I heard about you, you were apparently going through some insecurity sh*t. It's f*cked up Buttercup, you're perfect just the way-"

"I'm not." I cut him off, sticking my hand up. "Just stop with the fake talk."

He grabs my hand and pulls me forward, making me fall into his chest. He strokes my cheek in a light way, making me tingle. No, what was he doing?

"Shh," He whispered, leaning closer.

"Your perfect. Your nose, lips, eyes, face, body. Everything is perfect." He whispered.

But I had heard this from my sisters all the time. I'm used to this treatment.

"Stop trying to make me feel better," I tell him, as he squeezes his grip around me. What is he doing?!

"My Buttercup doesn't give a sh*t about what people say about her. The Buttercup I like is proud and confident in herself, which is what makes her the most beautiful of them all."

To say his words didn't hit me right in the heart would have been a lie. I was touched by them, Blossom had never said it like that. _My. My_. Why did he say my? He never liked me-

"My?" I ask out loud, earning a chuckle from him. I felt my body shiver not from from the cold, but from the sound of his laughter. He was warm, and I was cold.

"Yes, _my._ "

There was silence, him sitting there gently stroking my cheek, and me blushing in his arms.

"I love you Buttercup," He breathed out, making me look up at him in alarm. He hadn't just-

"You're lying." I tell him, but he shakes his head. I watch as a piece of his midnight hair falls onto his face, adding on more perfection. Butch tightens the grip on my hands, sending a rush of butterflies within me. I couldn't possibly like him, I wasn't going to fall for him so easily.

 _But I was wrong. I already had._

"I love you. I've loved you ever since I saw you hiding your face in middle school, ever since you shut yourself out. I wanted to speak to you, but you'd avoid me. Even when I began to date Brute, I tried to stop liking you. I couldn't."

So far all of his words which came out of his mouth were slapping me in the face with realization.

"I saw you today, looking as beautiful as always. Today you were wearing a dress, something which you couldn't hide your face in. I decided to approach you, I wanted to speak with you. I guess seeing what Brute did to you made me crack, I had to tell the truth."

"I love you Buttercup."

That's when I felt a slow tear escape my eye, which slid down my cheek. He seemed to see it, brushing it away. I felt so special, all of a sudden I felt like there was someone who actually cared for me. There was finally someone, who wasn't my sisters. I let out my sobs, hiding my face in his chest as he rubbed my back in comfort.

"Shh...don't cry." He whispered into the darkness, as I sniffled.

I felt him press a kiss onto my head, and we both sat silently in each other's arms. The cool air hit us, but this time I felt warm.

I felt special.

* * *

 **That was my cute little one shot of the Greens. Hope you liked. :)**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts on the writing. Thank you!**


End file.
